1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a housing cover and, particularly, to a connector with part of a housing cover embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 are top and rear views of a conventional connector 100 with a housing cover that is disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 7-220814. The connector 100 includes a housing 121, a metal cover 110 to cover part of the housing 121, and a contact 130 fixed to the housing 121. As best shown in FIG. 8, a strip portion 115 of the metal cover 110 is bent into the indentation 124 of the housing 121 to fix the metal cover 110 to the housing 121.
The width (K) of the strip portion 115 is set less than the width (L) of the indentation 124 in the plugging direction so that there is a gap (M) between the strip portion 115 and the indentation 114. Consequently, there is a play between the metal cover 110 and the housing 121 or a crack in the solder between the metal cover 110 and a board. The height of the metal cover 110 becomes large because there is a space where the strip portion 115 is bent vertically.